Talk:Trial of Zinn
Got some screenies with dialog: Cheers! Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 08:21, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :The NPCs list is a long list, should we split it up into categories (witnesses, procecution, etc) RandomTime 00:34, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Maybe this way? And it's really "persecution", /doubletake ;) Kaede 01:07, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Ace, that's much more readable RandomTime 01:09, April 10, 2010 (UTC) The dialogues of the NPCs have to be added on their pages as well. (Did so at Mamp, and added all dialogues BEFORE the trial of the Council. But most dialogues (especially those made by witnesses) BEFORE and AFTER aren't mentioned. And I got an error #007 before I finished the work. And I forgot screenshots. Kaede 03:08, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Truth!? You want TRUTH??? YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!!!!!--Zinn Great jorb there A-net, yay for movie references! Sukatsuke Ra 06:51, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::It was crying out to happen there, tbh RandomTime 06:53, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::There's a ton of references in there. "Denn and Krayn" is an obvious reference to William Shatner's Denny Crane character on the TV show Boston Legal. 16:51, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Moved the recently added trivia to Mamp. Kaede 13:22, April 10, 2010 (UTC) User:Kaede/Trial_of_Zinn#Dialogue Is that really all? I can't remember it clearly, but if it's all, we can put it on the article. Kaede 19:57, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :Done. Feel free to check for typo's. Note that the sic refers to the fact that there is no space after the stop :-) Two times, a sentence continues with a capital letter after a colon, but I'm not sure about English grammar here (I'm not a native speaker). Karya Foxstep 21:24, April 10, 2010 (UTC) The real use of this trial What does this trial do in fact?? I don't see the use of wasting you time in there.. -- Jorre22225 10:22, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :As far as I've seen, just a bit of funny dialogue that introduces some more quests they'll be adding in the next, eh... 5 years? -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 12:58, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Probably :D -- Jorre22225 13:17, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :::It's possible Zinn goes to help the Shining Blade due to this trial expelling him from the area, given that Livia has just been dispatched to ask them for help? CannotMiss 03:58, April 17, 2010 (UTC) No way out? After the trial I've noticed there's no visible exits (they're blocked by golems) and no markers to talk to NPC's to perhaps take you back to the outpost (out of the instanced area). Is this a glitch or is it just what's happened to me? --Valandil D 15:33, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :It happened to me too, and to RandomTime too. I think its ment to happen. Just map out. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 16:10, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Same.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 19:28, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :::I managed to get by the golems blocking the entrance to the Northeast. When you go through the transport gate with the "ghosts" around it, you end up in a small area at the bottom of a deep gorge. Separ 04:42, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Watch the whole thing to generate shining blade dialogue? Does anyone know if you have to actually watch the whole trial to get the next shining blade camp dialogue? Or is it enough to watch the beginning? Miss d evil 17:34, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, as with all of the War in Kryta and Gwen/Thackeray dialogues, you have to watch the whole thing, until the last line of dialogue appears (you don't have to watch the NPCs walk away and disappear afterwards). —Dr Ishmael 17:55, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Is that REALLY finished? A F K When 11:35, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Its Haiku GW-Icey 13:00, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :I like a good haiku. :But can't they still at least start with a capital letter? :/ :It just looks so unprofessional >.> A F K When 17:38, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :: Yea, it does look a bit weird :) GW-Icey 18:57, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Skipping the Requiements It is possible to bypass the requirements for entry to the trial by getting in a party with someone who has met them already then going outside Vlox falls to talk to Chark. You will then be transported separately to the trial. No need to do zinn's task or complete EotN again. - Especially useful if you want to do the SBB wanted quests on more than one character in order to farm war supplies for Royal Gifts. Denny Crane revert war The place for discussing edit controversies is on the article talkpage, not in the edit summaries. The wiki won't die from duplicated information that's up for a day or two, especially if it is accurate. Please stop the revert war (everyone!) and find a solution that keeps people from adding and deleting the same information to the page. Otherwise, Project:Only revert once will be applied with the banstick. --◄mendel► 08:02, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ---- 125.63.162.28: The persecution, Denn and Krayn's name is a reference to Denny Crane, of Boston Legal. 12:54, May 22, 2010 Dr ishmael (Talk | contribs) m (6,162 bytes) (Reverted User:125.63.162.28: already noted at Denn and Krayn) 199.0.199.51: Denn and Krayn is probably a reference to Denny Crane played by William Shatner in The Practice. 13:15, June 18, 2010 Dr ishmael (Talk | contribs) m (6,517 bytes) (Reverted User:199.0.199.51: yep, that's why we list it on Denn and Krayn, not here) 76.204.17.253: Denn and Kryan saying their names in the dialog is a reference to William Shatner's character, Denny Crane, in Boston Legal, who would do say his name after each statement he made in a trial. HTML comment added by Dr Ishmael: Do not add trivia on Denn and Krayn here, we already have it listed on their article. 05:51, June 27, 2010 76.204.17.253 (Talk) (6,708 bytes) (Reverted User:Dr ishmael: The Denn and Krayn page doesn't provide CONTEXT. Dialog does. This is the approrpiate place. It's not just the name reference, it's the behavior as I explained.) ---- →''' moved from User talk:80.56.237.48 I don't know what you guys have against adding one additional line of content to this page, especially considering that more than one person has apparently thought it a good idea. The reason _I_ looked up this page was because of the odd dialog. This page does not provide an explanation, and neither does the Denn and Krayn page. Excuse me for adding information that was of interest to me, and apparently others. What possible reason is there to _not_ have this information on this page? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 76.204.17.253 ( ) . :Hey, sorry if you felt you were mistreated. The reason the edits were removed was because the information was already avablible on the page about the NPC in general. The trivia section for the Trial of Zinn page is for trivia about the dialogue (as that's what that page covers) - Denn and Krayn are named NPCs, and so their trivia concerns their name. The rationale being, if you were interested in the NPC you would click through to the NPC page for information about that NPC. If the Denn and Karyn page doesn't give proper explanation, I'd encourage you to edit the Denn and Karyn page. -- '''RandomTime 03:17, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I didn't feel this was a 1RV case at first because the first two edits were a month apart and by different IPs. The third edit (by a 3rd IP) was only 9 days later, though, which is why I didn't revert it myself (a 4th IP did, so obviously there's more than 1 person who thinks it shouldn't be here). ::As for context, Denn and Krayn has enough dialogue to provide the context for this trivia. —Dr Ishmael 12:42, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :::The point is, if the context keeps appearing here, we should look for a solution that actually works. Maybe the html comment can do the trick. --◄mendel► 20:18, July 6, 2010 (UTC)